Boyfriend
by Jenn Alex Murtons
Summary: ¿Realmente Spencer Wright podía pedir un novio más lindo y exagerado que Billy Joe Cobra? ¿Realmente BJC podía pedir un novio más paciente e increíble que Spencer Wright? Eso había que verlo [Slash][Ectofeature][AU][Alive!Billy][Viñeta]


_Disclaimer:_

**_No hace ni falta decir que Dude, that's my ghost! no es de mi propiedad, si no de Jan Van Rijsselberge. Sin embargo, la historia si es de mi total autoría._**

_Advertencias:_

**_Slash. Ectofeature. Alive!Billy. AU. Puede provocar diabetes con ciertos efectos secundarios como fiebre de azúcar. Tintes de OoC. La siempre presente falta de ortografía. _**

_N° de palabras:_**_ 600_**

_Tipo de escrito:_**_ Viñeta (Entre 500-1000 palabras)_**

* * *

**_Boyfriend_**

* * *

_¡Ding! ¡Dong!_

— **¡Ya voy!**

Spencer se seco las manos y se quito el delantal mientras salia de la cocina, no tenia ganas de recibir a nadie, no estaba de humor. Abrió la puerta casi con parsimonia.

Spencer casi salto de la sorpresa cuando casi una oleada de flores cayeron del marco de la puerta cubriendo toda la alfombra. Rosas de todos los colores.

Sin embargo, Spencer no salia de su estupor, se agachó lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que entre las rosas había unos papelillos rectangulares.

**_«¡Perdóname!»_**

Decían todos los papelillos. Spencer se sonrojo levemente, era muy obvio el autor de semejante situación. Levanto la vista y pudo ver un enorme ramo de rosas rojas justo en su cara, la subió un poco más y pudo ver a su novio, a Billy, con la sonrisa más arrepentida que nunca le había visto.

Recibió las flores con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. — **Demonios, Billy, esto es...**

— **Spencer, déjame decir esto, ¿vale?**

Spencer asintió con una sonrisa, ocultando su cara un poco tras las rosas. También se había dado cuenta de que las rosas no tenían espinas, ni las que tenia en las manos, ni el mar que estaba en el suelo. De verdad, Billy se había esforzado.

— **Se que...**— Billy tomo aire, como si lo que iba a decir fuese muy difícil para él. — **Spence, se que esto es mi culpa.**

Spencer estaba que saltaba _¿BJC echándose la culpa? — _**Billy, ¿te sient-?**

— **Déjame terminar**— Spencer susurro un _«Lo siento»_ y apretó los labios. — **Como te decía, y aunque se que es mi culpa, también es tu culpa— **Spencer levanto una ceja y estuvo tentado a cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero se contuvo al ver a Billy morderse el labio. — **Lo que quiero decir es que tu tienes la razón. Tal vez... Joder, mira, solo disculpa por todo, por la pancarta, por la canción, por el coro, p-.**

Spencer lo beso dulcemente en los labios, interrumpiéndolo. Billy hubiese protestado por interrumpirlo, pero un beso, no se iba a quejar por eso. Spencer paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio colocando su cabeza en su pecho evitando que le viera y Billy, pues estaba algo confundido.

— **Billy, no estoy molesto ni por la pancarta, ni por la canción, ni siquiera por el coro.**

— **¿No?**— Billy lo alejo para verlo al rostro.

— **Nope.**

— **¿Entonces po-?**

— **Por ser un maldito exagerado, idiota— **Y señalo las rosas en el piso. Billy seguía sin entender muy bien.

— **¿A qué te refieres?**

— **¡Billy! No tienes que comprarme mil rosas para disculparte ni tienes que hacerme una serenata a todo volumen a las seis de la mañana. ¡Ni mucho menos!- **Spencer suspiro, separándose de Billy completamente. **— Con que hubiésemos celebrado juntos sin mucho alboroto nuestro aniversario, habría estado bien.**

Billy se sonrojo, un poco avergonzado. ¿Realmente había sido un exagerado con todo eso? De todas maneras, Spencer solo pudo pensar: _¿Realmente él podía pedir un novio más lindo y exagerado que Billy Joe Cobra?_

Un jalón en su corbata hizo que se interrumpieran los pensamientos de Billy y fue arrastrado hasta dentro de la casa. Se dirigían entre el pequeño pasillo del apartamento.

— ¿Vas a interrumpirme hasta los pensamientos?

Spencer sonrió. — **Oh, disculpa, ya sabes.— **Empezó a juguetear con su corbata. — **Como no lo hicimos ayer, creí que querrías_ 'celebrar'_ hoy.**

Billy casi se atragantó con sus propias palabras, cargo al castaño y se encerró con él en su habitación. Billy se re-formulo una pregunta que Spencer se hizo en silencio. _¿Realmente BJC podía pedir un novio más paciente e increíble que Spencer Wright?_


End file.
